No More Complaining
by AngeChen
Summary: Tenten's gotten back together with Neji, only to find him cheating on her with Sakura. Tenten finally decides to do something about it. very faint SasukexTenten


Title: No More Complaining

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura

Pairing(s): a little SasukexTenten

Summary: Neji's cheating on Tenten constantly and Tenten finally takes action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "No More Complaining"

**Tenten(bold)-thoughts**

_Tenten(italic)-song lyrics_

Tenten(nothing)-story

"No More Complaining"

Song by: Mila J

Story by: AngeChen

Tenten's sitting in her two bedroom apartment she shared with Neji (A/N Mom's dead and Dad abandoned her for some whore) crying.

She just caught sight Neji sleeping on his other bed in the Hyuuga compound with Sakura when she stopped by to say hi to Hinata (A/N Neji has two homes; one he shares with Tenten and his old room at the Hyuuga compound).

Six months into their new relationship, she already caught him cheating on her with Sakura twice.

_He done let me down again  
That's odd  
Always hurting me  
He don't never stop  
Must be something wrong with me  
I'm lost_

The first time, she confronted him. He, at first, said she was delusional, but finally admitted to it and apologized, saying he won't do it again. Obviously, he wasn't telling the truth. One month later, now, she sees him with Sakura again in his bedroom when she thought he was on a A-ranked mission.

_  
Cause I cant quit letting him  
in my heart  
How many times am I  
gonna let him apologize  
Before I realize  
That he isn't worth it, no  
How many times he gone light me  
before I blow  
This is critical  
Here I go_

Tenten got up from her position on her bedroom floor and took a shower, trying to hide the evidence of her sadness. She walked calmly back towards the Hyuuga compound to talk to Neji, hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

She thought about it for a second, thinking she should ask Hinata for advice. Then vetoed that idea; Hinata never had that problem with Naruto. Although it took a long time for Naruto to realize Hinata's love for him, Naruto was as loyal as a dog towards her._  
_

_  
Damn I'm sick and tired  
of how he keep on lying  
Damn I'm sick and tired  
of feeling like I'm dying  
So, no more complaining  
Either put up with it or let it go_

Tenten reached his room and knocked.

"Sakura?" she heard Neji ask," Did you forget some-"

"Neji, we need to talk." Neji stood there for a second, surprised and then put on a stoic face.

_  
Damn I'm sick and tired  
of making up and breaking up  
And I'm over being alone  
when I wake up  
So, no more complaining  
Either put up with it or let it go  
_

"What Tenten?" Neji interrogated.

"No, Neji, I'll be the one asking questions," Tenten replied with a fake smile, when deep inside, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to hurt him, emotionally and physically.

Neji scowled.

"Look Neji, you know it, I know it. You don't love me," she paused, waiting for him to deny it.

"That's not true Tenten, I love-"

"Don't say it."

"What's wrong with you, Tenten, what made you think I don't love-"

"Liar, first of all, why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I live here too."

"I know, but aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Yeah, it got cut short. It was a trap."

"Then why is Shikamaru still gone? Ino told me he was on the mission too."

"What does Shikamaru have anything to do with this?!"

"You told me he was on the mission with you!"

"It must be a different mission!"

"Then why has he been on that same mission for two weeks now!"

"How do you know Shikamaru's mission status?!"

"Ino calls me. She's worried sick about her boyfriend. Just like I was with you, until I saw you naked with Sakura this morning!"

_I should be packing up again  
That's odd  
And this time I ain't playing  
I'm a call it off_

"…"

"Really Neji, couldn't you be stealthier, I mean being caught twice already…just when we decided to start a new relationship."

"…"

"Don't you have some excuse, anything?"

"It was nothing."

"Well it might be nothing to you, but that's the last strike for me."

"What?"

"We're over, Neji"

With that Tenten left his room. At his doorway she stopped without turning around and said," You can keep our apartment; share it with Sakura, or anybody else you've been screwing behind my back."

"Tenten… wait just a-"

"Shut up Neji. I'm doing all I can to keep calm and not burst out crying right now; so just shut up, please."

Somehow, the sadness on his face wasn't enough for Tenten. She started thinking of ways to hurt him more than he hurt her.

_  
I know I shouldn't want revenge  
But it's a thought  
And maybe if I paid him back  
I could move on_

Tenten POV

I thought I could turn the tables; instead of Neji cheating on me why don't I hang out with some other guy. She thought about her choices: Lee '**ew…he's like my brother'**, Shino '**I don't think he likes girls or boys, basically unapproachable', **Kiba '**no, he likes dogs more than the opposite gender', **Choji '**he was nice enough, but it wouldn't work',** Shikamaru '**Ino already made her claim',** Naruto '**NO! HE'S TAKEN BY HINATA', **Sasuke '**hmm…that makes sense since Sakura still likes him and he's Neji's rival, other than Naruto. Although, me and him used to date and I broke up with him to get back together with Neji, that'll be awkward, even if we're still friends. Maybe I can talk to him, ask him to do a favor for me, after all he hates Neji and Sakura almost as much as I do.'**

_  
How many times am I  
gonna let him tear me down  
Let him hang around  
He ain't worth it (no)_

'**Wait a second… What is Neji doing to me?! He causing me to want to manipulate my true friends and turn into some psychotic bitch! No way! He's not worth all this thinking! We're over; I should just start a real relationship with someone! Neji is not worth my time or thoughts' **I thought as I walked towards my favorite weapon store to get the news on the latest weapons.

End Tenten's POV

_  
How many times he  
gone light me before I blow  
This is critical  
So here I go (aw yeah)  
_

As Tenten reached the store, she admired the latest kunai set on display. She didn't notice the people behind her.

"OY! TENTEN-CHAN!" Tenten heard a familiar voice.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun," she answered looking behind her seeing his teammates (A/N including Sakura) and their sensei.

"Ohayo Tenten-san," greeted Kakashi-sensei putting his perverted book down for a second to smile (A/N or what seemed like one, you can kind of tell with his mask on).

"Tenten!" greeted Sakura holding out her arms as though expecting a hug. Tenten gave her one but inside she wanted to knock her lights out. As they hugged, Tenten noticed Sakura had to let go of Sasuke's arm, when she let go, Sasuke looked as though he could breathe again.

"… Tenten…" Sasuke almost whispered.

"…Sasuke…" she answered, adding a fake smile.

Naruto taking the hint that the two needed to talk, nearly forced Sakura into the store, and Kakashi just followed.

"So how are things with Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"They were crappy, and I broke up with him again today, this time is the last time."

"Really?" Sasuke said looking at her face as if to see if she was telling the truth.

__

Damn I'm sick and tired  
of how he keep on lying (he be lying)  
Damn I'm sick and tired  
of feeling like I'm dying  
So, no more complaining (no more)  
Either put up with it or let it go (oh)

"Yeah, really…" Tenten breathed out a sigh," now, it's as though, I don't have to worry about him anymore. It's a real relief."

"Worry about him? What happened?"

"I saw him cheating on me a couple of times."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know. Of course, I also worried about him on missions and stuff, but his disloyalty scared me more…"

"… I really don't know what to say."

"What's to say, it's over, and I think I can finally just enjoy life."

"…Who was he cheating on you with…?"

"The last one was Sakura."

"Can't say I can't imagine that," Sasuke commented," she's such a slut sometimes, but she just sickens and annoys me."

"Ino tells me she's completely changed ever since she became a Genin. She told me, Sakura was so sweet and innocent," Tenten explained, and then chuckled," Guess that's changed."

_  
Damn I'm sick and tired  
of making up and breaking up (Making up, breaking up)  
And I'm over being alone  
when I wake up (when I wake up)  
So, no more complaining (no more, no more)  
Either put up with it or let it go (with it or let it go)  
_

"Hn…well that was then, this is now. Now is what matters," Sasuke advised.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, it seems the store got a new set of kunai knives," Sasuke said, redirecting their attention towards the shop.

"Yup! I was looking at them before I saw you and Naruto!"

"What's so special about them, Weapons Mistress?" taunted Sasuke adding a smirk, knowing Tenten was the expert of all weapons.

"Well young, stupid pupil, the front of this set kunai has a bit more silver added into it. Therefore the aim is better and more deadly," teased Tenten.

"I'm not stupid," stated Sasuke.

"No, but your ego makes you stupid."

"Pfft," Sasuke scoffed.

Tenten shrugged off his immature scoff and commented," Even though, the set is on sale, it's a little off my budget."

"Oh yeah. Neji left, so who got the apartment?"

"Him, I didn't want it."

"Shouldn't you be looking for a place to stay?"

"Ino's letting me stay at the apartment she shares with Shikamaru," Tenten added," I'm planning on looking for a new apartment sometime tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Hey, since we have no business here do you want to get some ramen?"

"Sure," Sasuke muttered before glancing at the price tag for the kunai set one more time.

__

Hey  
Damn I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Damn I wish I never given you  
the benefit of the doubt  
I cant believe I'm going through this  
Boy you got me like whoa  
And all the dirty little secrets  
Now I know what you're all about

Time skip (Tenten finished her ramen with Sasuke and is currently in Ino's guest room.):

Tenten POV:

'**Talking with Sasuke was nice. He's so sweet and cute and charm-'**Tenten stopped.

'**Why am I thinking so adoringly of him; I shouldn't move on that fast, I'm still healing. I'll just think about Sakura,' **Tenten paused to look disgustedly at the ceiling as though it was Sakura**,' What a little slut! Even after she slept with Neji, she still hangs on to her infatuation with Sasuke. Sasuke's feelings for her are only negative. At least, that's what he says he feels. Neji said the same thing except instead of saying Sakura directly, he said he didn't like any other girl other than me.'**

'**What a liar, and I'm an idiot. I fell for it countless times,'** Tenten thought**," but Sasuke. Sasuke listened to me, he helped me, and I just left him the moment Neji came back! Maybe I'm the slut?'**

'**Sasuke was always good towards me. Why did I leave him?'**

End of Tenten's POV

_  
Oh, and ooh ooh baby  
I think I done had enough  
I think its time that you go away  
I just cant take it (oh)  
I think I done had enough (oh, yeah yeah)_

"Hey Tenten, Neji's here to see you," Shikamaru said (A/N Shikamaru doesn't know about the drama between the ex-couple; he just knows Tenten was going to stay over for awhile.)

"Tell him to fuck off, or better yet, fuck Sakura," Tenten said stoically.

"What?!" Shikamaru shook his head and started walking towards his front door saying," how troublesome…"

Short Time Skip

"Tenten, it's my house and I don't want Hyuuga to damage it, so go outside and talk to him."

"No."

"Do it or I'll kick you out."

"Ugh… fine, but wait a moment," Tenten starts to arm herself with hidden weapons.

Shikamaru walks away," How troublesome…"

Tenten approaches the front door and closes it behind her.

"What Neji?"

"No, Tenten, I'll be the one asking questions," Neji imitated her from their last fight.

Tenten scowled, imitating Neji's response to her when she said that.

"Please be mature Tenten."

"You started it Neji, if you didn't notice."

"Anyways, Tenten I'm sorry about what I did."

"Neji, that's nice. I know it's hard for you to admit you're wrong."

"Yes, but why were you hanging out with Uchiha this afternoon?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard Naruto and Hinata conversing at the Hyuuga Compound."

"Correction, I think you were eavesdropping."

"You aren't wrong, but why? Answer my question."

"Why not, he's my friend."

"Yes, but he still likes you."

"At least someone does!"

"I still love you!"

"Even if that was true, I'm not getting back together with you!"

"Why not?! I thought you accepted my apology!"

"I accepted your apology, but I didn't accept you! Get over yourself, Neji!"

"I'm not going to deal with this-"

"You don't have to! We're over!"

"Fine! But you're going to come back like you always do!"

"That might've been true, but I changed Neji! I'm not coming back until you changed too!"

"I have chan-"

"No you haven't! Good bye for now Neji!"

Tenten walks back into Ino's house and slams the door.

__

Damn I'm sick and tired  
of how he keep on lying (I'm so sick and tired, damn)  
Damn I'm sick and tired  
of feeling like I'm dying (dying)  
So, no more complaining (no complaining, oh)  
Either put up with it or let it go (I ain't gonna put up with this time, boy

"Hello there Tenten," Ino greeted from her kitchen table.

"When did you get here?"

"While you and Neji were yelling at each other."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't be, now come here," Ino opens her arms and gives Tenten a huge hug," He's stupid for thinking you would fall for it again."

"What's that?" Tenten asked, noticing the box behind Ino.

"That's for you. Someone left it in front of my shop directing it to you."

**'It's probably Neji. He found out I was living with Ino through Naruto and Hinata,' Tenten thought.**

"Thanks for bringing it. Knowing you, you were probably dying to find out who sent it to me."

"You know me too well, Tenten! Now open it!"

"Sure."

Tenten opened the cardboard box and found the new set of kunai she was looking at with Sasuke that day.

**'Oh my god! Sasuke sent this! I told him I was staying with Ino! Wait! He wrote something on the flap of the cardboard box!' Tenten thought.**

"Wow Tenten! I saw this on my way to the shop in the morning! It cost a fortune!"

"Yeah… I know."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Hurry up and sleep, it's almost midnight."

Once Ino was gone Tenten read the flap:

"_Dear Tenten,_

_I hope this helps you forget about Neji for awhile._

_If you need someone to spar with, and you get annoyed with Lee, join me anytime._

**-Uchiha Sasuke**

_  
So, no more complaining  
Either put up with it or let it go_

Tenten smiled and whispered to herself," Sure Sasuke. Thanks."

_  
No more complaining (oh yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Either put up with it or let it go (yeah)  
Either put up with it or let it go_


End file.
